Journal?
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Deep feelings of guilt, hatred, overconfidence, and AWESOMENESS is locked up inside his petite and fragile form. This is...Aichi Sendou's journal! WARNING: BADASS ATTITUDE INSIDE!
1. This journal and that idiot

**Author's note:**

WEW! I'm starting another Cardfight! Vanguard story~! This time, It's about Aichi!

The story's going to be written on his POV! YEP!

So, anyways, Please read, enjoy, fave and review! w

**~Author-sama**

* * *

**Cardfight! Vanguard**

**"Journal?"**

**THIS JOURNAL AND THAT IDIOT.  
**

**-Aichi Sendou fanfic  
**

* * *

**Day 1  
**

Morikawa told me that I couldn't share my problems with others just like that.

Kai said so too.

The manager told me to get a journal.

Misaki explained that this journal is where I could write my true feelings.

I dont like it when Kamui calls it a DIARY

THERE'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A JOURNAL AND A DIARY!

SERIOUSLY!

**ONE: the spelling.**

D-I-A-R-Y

J-O-U-R-N-A-L

**TWO: what you write in them**

example:

(Diary) Dear Diary,

I saw my soon-to-be husband playing Vanguard! Then he looked at me~ 3 3

(Journal) -xx/xx/xxxx

Today, I felt so damn pissed at him because he wouldn't look at me. Maybe he's just shy. But being shy makes me sick! He better look at me or i'll do something bad!

**THREE: because I say so**

Yes, I'm feeling like a boss here.

Well, duh, it is MY journal and I can write anything on it.

Well, anyways, I have a sudden urge to do something that will mentally scar somebody for life.

Like, for example, burn someone's deck in front of them. Mercy killing.

Wait, that sounds like something Kai would do...

Something like: BURN AND REDUCE EVERYTHING INTO ASHES!

That's his line.

Well, whatever. I just like to watch Kai play.

He's the one mentally scarring someone. He's so cool I swear.

I know I'm sounding like a weird stalker, but that is who I am.

I AM WHO I AM AND I'M PROUD OF IT DAMNIT!

If you don't like it, I'll be retiring one of your rear guard units and kick your ass to the stratosphere of the planet Cray.

Six times.

Yeah, and that's equal to six damage. BUWAAHAHAHA.

Look at him go. Torturing Kamui like a dog with a play toy. Like a dragon with a carnage.

Well, time to bust myself out of this place. Starving...

* * *

**Day 2**

Morikawa became such an ass. Not that I could tell him that. But if I did...Then it would end up like this:

MORIKAWA YOU ASS!

Then I'd slap him.

Then kick his front and push him to the trash bin in front of the card shop.

But I cant...

Why you ask?

Because I have a goody-two-shoes reputation in this series that will soon change to a badass character later on.

Why do I know this you ask?

Because I'm a friggen mind reader. WAAAAAAAAAAAY better than Misaki.

She reads moves.

I read the handy-dandy Death Prediction List.

Reference from Kuroshitsuji's Grell Sutcliff.

No. We are not friends.

I just stole the book from him. HA. I can outsmart a Death God.

I can use my brain when I really have to.

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

Okay, so that was short. That's just chapter one anyways. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Yeah, I know It was out of Aichi's character, but somehow, PEOPLE HAVE THEIR DARK SIDES.

So he writes it here.

LOL

PLEASE REVIEW~!

~Signing out~

Ookaminari


	2. Stalker mode ACTIVATE!

**Author's note: **

A new update! LOOKIES ITS CHAPPY 2!

Well, more insanity from Aichi and his mental awesomeness!

Read, Enjoy, Fave and Review!

* * *

**Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Journal?  
**

**STALKER MODE...ACTIVATE!  
**

**-Aichi Sendou fanfic  
**

* * *

**Day 3  
**

Kai isn't in the card shop today. OMIGOD. WHAT HAPPENED?!

Kamui: Chill, bro! He's just 5 minutes late from his usual time in coming to the shop...

Me: THAT'S A HUGE PROBLEM ALREADY! WHAT IF...WHAT IF...?!

Me and my imagination.

Okay. Now I'm freaking out.

Kamui: Give him 10 more minutes bro!

That's it. Stalking mode activate!

Okay. I'm currently trying to remember that street we were in when me, Kamui and Miwa stalked Kai to his place.

Okay. Wild Instincts ON.

What? Don't believe that I have any? I DO.

OMIGOSH! IM INFRONT OF KAI'S GATE! AHHHHHHHH! MY HEART IS GOING NUTS!

What to do, what to do?

Well, duh, get inside.

OMIGOD! IM IN KAI'S LAWN! AHHHHHHHH! IM SO NERVOUS!

You're asking why...AGAIN?

Because...Because...Because...

This is Kai's house. Er- lawn. It's still infront of his house, whatever.

**KAI**'S house/lawn/whatever.

I'm stressing Kai's name in here. That's the reason.

I'm currently moving in 12 inches per step.

I'm SO DAMN close to his front door. Oh GODS.

LOOK!

It's the doorknob that Kai holds to open the wood of teleportation! OMIGOD.

It's still so warm.

Or maybe it's just my hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudden bad news. I just got kicked out into the street cuz Kai saw me hugging his door.

WELL I CAN'T HELP IT! THAT WAS KAI'S DOOR!

**KAI**'S DOOR!

He still can't get over it.

* * *

**DAY 7**

Yes, it's been 4 days ever since that incident.

And I've attempted to try it again, but somehow, he got a minefield installed on his lawn.

A minefield for me.

ESPECIALLY for me.

That makes me really happy.

One way or the other.

Miwa is still bugging me. He said he heard the story from Kai.

And I said:

"Fuck off! I'M PROUD OF WHAT I DID!"

Then he smiled and gave me a thumbs up, saying:

"I KNOW MAN! I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

Kai heard this and glared.

"Don't mind him. It's been a while since he used those mines anyways. It might explode in his closet.."

NOW I'm REALLY proud.

Insert smiley face here.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Short again. Ah well, I'll be continuing it soon anyways!

LAWL. Aichi's stalker mode :3

:D

PLEASE READ FAVE AND REVIEW~!

Signing out~

~Ookaminari


End file.
